Love Triangles
by poohbear
Summary: Rory , Dean, and Jess. Loralie, Luke and Max. Loralie, Chris, and Shelly. Mostly literati so J/R all the way! hehe, and L/L, L/M, L/C. i promise this is worth your time, and if not, still r/r please, lol, enjoy!


Love Triangles  
  
  
  
I've always wanted to say this, okay, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY STORY (except jess, haha, maybe one day ( )SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ( okay, now to the story..  
  
This takes off on the season 3 premiere.  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore, if you don't get your little tapioca ass over here I'm going to have a seizer, alright?!!  
  
Rory's eyes suddenly turned wide starring at Paris who was blow drying her hair in such a rush and stress, she can see the veins popping out of her forehead.  
  
R- Whoa, what was that about?!  
  
P- I can't be late, alright? My parents will kill me. Our flight leaves in 2 hours, and we still haven't eaten breakfast, or done our hair, or-  
  
R- Paris?  
  
P- WHAT? Paris said raising her hands ups, leaving the blow dryer to fall to the sink.  
  
R- Breathe.  
  
P- Okay. Paris laid down on the couch.  
  
R- We have enough time to do all those things, and practically more. Now just relax, have a pop tart, and wait for our flight back home.  
  
Rory began putting two pop tarts in the toaster, and walked over to her shoes on the bed to put them on. Paris was flipping through a magazine.  
  
P- Your right, your right. Okaaay, relax. Relax, relax, relax- *sigh*- I CAN'T RELAX!  
  
At this sudden cry Paris gave, it made Rory fall out of the bed while tying her shoes.  
  
R- Hey!  
  
P- Rory, okay listen. I haven't relaxed since, what, when I was 5?! I-I always been the type to be on time, and to worry, I mean, relax does not exist to me any more. I-I need to do something. Give me those shoes, I'll tie them.  
  
R- What? No! Rory said while running away from Paris who was chasing her all over the room.  
  
P- Come on, one shoe! PLEASE!  
  
Paris jumped over Rory, who was on the floor with her shoes wrestling Paris who was on top of her for the shoes.  
  
P- Give me!  
  
R- No!  
  
~~~~~~~ Luke's Diner~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jess open up!"  
  
Jess snorted. 6:00 A.M. and he already has to start work today with his uncle's voice. Not to get him wrong, Luke wasn't bad. In fact, he has been the most loving family member he ever had, but Jess was never put on a schedule like Luke gives him, he's always the one running around, doing his own thing, no responsibilities. With Luke, it's different.  
  
Jess was still in bed. He had no clothes on but some jeans. After hearing his uncle's shouts for the third time already, he got up, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, got dressed, and headed down stairs.  
  
When he got down, he noticed a figure out the window. J- What the hell? He thought out loud.  
  
When he got closer he figured out it was Lorelei with a photo album in her hands. When she noticed Jess there, she smiled, a bit disappointed because she rather have Luke open for her, but a smile still. Jess opened the door of the diner.  
  
J- What the hell are you doing so early here and with a photo album, Lorelei? Jess said with a shocked face.  
  
L- Nice to see you too, Jess. She said walking past Jess sitting to the chair nearest to the counter.  
  
Just then, Luke walked in, fixing his cap on his head. Stopping when he saw Lorelei.  
  
L- Alas! Lucas! She said grinning cheerfully.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
L- Lorelei, what the HELL are you doing here?  
  
L- Hey that's no way to treat a costumer! Jess, coffee, please? *She motioned Jess to the coffee machine, and Jess went over and began starting the machine. Jess came back and gave Lorelei her coffee. She took in the smell.* Ahhh, coffee. Oh, right! *noticing Jess and Luke staring at her with raised eyebrows* Guess what today is?  
  
L- Scare Luke to Hell Day?  
  
L- Ouh! No, but close.  
  
L- What is it, Lorelei?  
  
L- Rory comes home today!  
  
L- Oh, Jesus Christ.  
  
J- What's with the photo album? Jess said uncomfortably. When Lorelei said her name, it made him remember the day at Sookie's wedding. He wished he'd run after her, he wished she's write to him, he wished they could be together. But nothing. He'd spend so much time yearning for her that he just tried to ignore the thought of her as much as possible and his heart sank when realizing how hard that's going to be when she arrives today.  
  
L- Oh yeah, well. Me and Lukey-  
  
L- Luke.  
  
L- Lukey-  
  
L- Luke!  
  
L- shhh, I'm telling my story! She said, slapping Luke's hand.  
  
Luke just gave her a disgusted look taking his hand out of view. But inside, he was grinning. He couldn't survive with a day without their sly remarks, and arguments about how his name is pronounced or coffee. Oh ,coffee. They hadn't had one today.  
  
L- I think I'm going to take away your coffee. He said, moving his hand to the coffee, before Lorelei took the cup of mocha out of reach into her arms like a baby.  
  
L- No! Coffee! Coffee, coffee, coffee!  
  
L- *groan* Fine.  
  
J- My question!  
  
L- Oh, right. Well me and Luk- * Luke gives her a glare *- alright, me and he-who-must-be-named- * Luke rolled his eyes *- we always look through Rory's old photo albums or talk about our precious memories with my little angel when ever she returns from something that had me and her away from each other a long time. Oh!- * turning to Luke * - Remember when she went off to that summer camp when she was seven?  
  
L- Yes, but that wasn't a long time because you took her out of it from only a week there.  
  
L- Hey! She asked for it.  
  
L- Saying she wished she was here with us does not mean "hey mom, pick me up from the hellhole and bring along a coffee machine, too."  
  
L- Ah, but she missed our coffee machine.  
  
L- You brought me instead of a coffee machine and at 5 in the morning that day.  
  
L- But you are my life size coffee machine.  
  
Luke gave Lorelei a stare.  
  
L- Alright, maybe I overreacted a little bit.  
  
J- There you go.  
  
L- But! This time she's been taken a whole 6 weeks away from me! I have a reason.  
  
L- * sigh * Fine.  
  
L- whoo hoo! Alright, let's see, aww, her first baby picture! Lorelei said pointing to a photo.  
  
Luke was trying to hide his smile. There was something about this woman who makes him get all warm inside. She was always the one to lighten his mood, make him smile or laugh, he enjoyed his time with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back at Washington D.C. airport~~~~~~~~  
  
R- OH. MY. GOD.  
  
P- I know.  
  
Paris and Rory were both sitting Indian style on the floor with their luggage near.  
  
R- Paris, why didn't you tell me this before? So this is why your so jumpy?  
  
P - Hey! She said offended.  
  
Roy stared at her.  
  
P- Yeah. She said with the same tone. Rory smiled.  
  
R - I can't believe you met a guy.  
  
P- I can't believe I'm trying to ignore him.  
  
R- So am I.  
  
P- Oh yeah, let's talk about you.  
  
Oh-Oh. Rory thought. I hit a loop hole. Here it comes.  
  
P- So your actually in love with the other guy-  
  
R- I'm in love with Dean.  
  
P- Right, but your in love with the other guy.  
  
R- * sigh * I-I'm not sure, okay? I don't want to hurt Dean.  
  
P- But your going to end up hurting yourself. Isn't that worse?  
  
Rory was silent. Can you really be in love with two people? Oh my god, was she even in love any more? Is she even in love with Jess? This is so stupid, god. Dean is so sweet, and he's dreamy you know. But Jess is just a friend, but that kiss was so good, and it took me so long to kiss Dean like that and it still was nothing like the kiss with Jess. Jess understands me and I'm the only one who understands him. But-  
  
P- Rory? Interrupting her thoughts.  
  
R- hmm?  
  
P- You got to pick.  
  
  
  
Okay, so how was it? I'm so sorry if it sucked, I promise I'll try to make it better, this is my first ever fanfic so your gonna need to help me. And I have a question, how do you spell Lorelei? Lol, did I spell it right? I know, I know, no love action but I promise soon there will be! This is just the default chapter, introducing you to the beginning, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. thanks. Bye. ( 


End file.
